memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dreadnought class
I thought the new Enterprise was the exact same size as the old one. 289 meters x2 would make it 578 meters. A little longer than an Excelsior and a little shorter than a Galaxy. :I don't think any length has been canonicaly revealed for the new Enterprise and official sources are inconsistent as to what it is. Speaking of which, should the article's background bit really be giving out a figure for this ship's length when it could really be anything. It was a rough comparison quickly drawn up in the movie and I doubt the crew had access to Section 31's specs. StalwartUK 21:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Spelling of Name I am seeing the spelling of this name as Dreadnought-class, which would imply there was a USS Dreadnought. However, I view the matter differently. I think that Starfleet is using a system that was seen briefly in Star Trek III, and has become accepted as canon. We have a genus of ships - the Starship Class - and several species of classes - Dreadnought, Heavy Cruiser, Destroyer, Scout, Transport/Tug. Each species is then divided further into sub-species, for example, Constitution-class Starship would belong to Heavy Cruiser Class. (Charts showing the breakdown is seen at Ex Astris Scientia, http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/sftm.htm) So, in my opinion, the Vengeance is of the genus Starship, species Dreadnought, and sub-species unknown. Vengeance-type, perhaps?Throwback (talk) 03:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Ex Astris Scientia is not a valid source. While you may be correct and Dreadnought-class may not be the specific shiptype, unless we have a canon source explicitly identifying the Vengeance as another class, we have to go with what was stated on-screen. - Mitchz95 (talk) 03:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I am not opposed to the name. I am opposed to how it's spelled. When it is stated Dreadnought-class, it is read as, This class is named after a ship named Dreadnought. I am saying that the spelling should be, Dreadnought Class. (I used Ex Astris Scientia, for this site has the cleanest view of the schematics seen in the movies. These schematics are considered canon.)Throwback (talk) 04:17, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Federation class I think the relationship between this class and the under "Apocrypha" is speculative at best. While that design might be a dreadnought, there's nothing to suggest that it's this design's prime universe counterpart. Unless, of course, we can find a note from a producer suggesting otherwise. - Mitchz95 (talk) 14:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :I have removed this section to spare everyone a headache. Apocrypha The prime universe counterpart of the Dreadnought-class ( ) was first depicted in the Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph. According to the hierarchy established in that book, the species was Starship Class, the genus was Dreadnought-class, and the family was Federation-class. The design of the prime universe version was more reminiscent of the refit- . This version was equipped with a third nacelle, a secondary shuttle bay, and two additional phaser banks. This ship required a crew of 500. A ship of this class, the , was mentioned in the comm traffic heard at the beginning of . This movie would mark the first time that the term dreadnought was spoken of or referred to in the canon. When we are arguing semantics, I think that is when a section should be removed. So, here it is.Throwback (talk) 15:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC)